


Hail to the King

by Crowleys_Princess (spookievalentine9)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/Crowleys_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyra Carter is a hunter. She is a third generation hunter. She hunts the supernatural. What she doesn't know, is that the supes fear her. And for good reason. She's a half demon.</p><p>Crowley had spent twenty-one years looking for his daughter. He found her the night of her twenty-first birthday. Their first meeting is cut short. But as she gets to know him, she opens up more. He gives her the job as a bounty hunter. Which she openly accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Hail to the King

For twenty-one years, Kyra Carter grew up without a father. Regina Carter played both roles. For her twenty-first, her friends took her out clubbing. It wasn't her forte but she gave in. They promised her it would be a night to remember.

A couple of hours in, Kyra went outside for some fresh air. The bouncer kept an eye on her while keeping an eye on the customers. She had a stamp on her hand for reentry. Her hair, which had been down two hours ago, was now up in a hair clip. Some time had passed before she went back in.

As she weaved her way through the throng of people, a sloshed guy tried to grab at her. "Let go of me. You're drunk." He had a tight grip on her wrist. "You...is....purdy....doll face," he slurred. She was about to punch him when another man stepped in.

"I do believe the lady said to let go." The drunk man turned to dismiss him but didn't get the chance. Instead he was killed and he vanished. Kyra stared in shock at what just happened. 

"Come now sweetheart, let's go get you a drink." He offers her his arm. She looks at It but surprisingly takes it. At the bar he orders, two double shots of Chivas Regal. The bartender looks at her hand then nods. 

He sets them in front of them. The stranger picks one up and nods for her to take the other. She does. "To you my sweetheart. Twenty one years and you don't look a day over sixteen. 

My how much you look like your mother," he said raising the glass. She followed suit. "Wait how do you know my mother?" He knew this was coming. 

"It's quite a story. But the short version is I'm your father." She sat the glass down. She looked him over. She picked up the glass and drank half of it like it was water. 

"Do be careful...this drink isn't meant to be downed like water." He watched to see if she would choke. But she didn't. In fact she hardly flinched. "I guess you are like me when it comes to scotch. 

I would have thought otherwise." She shook her head. "So if you're my father, where have you been the last twenty one years?" He frowned, more if it even possible. "Your mother disappeared without a trace. 

I tried very hard to find you. But she left no traces of the two of you. I had people looking for you too. Even that turned up empty handed. That is until now. 

Whatever she did, it is not up. I knew once you turned twenty one, I'd be able to see you. I held you once when you were a was babe. After that I never saw you." Kyra let the news sink in. 

She took another drink. She looked up at him. "Twenty one years you looked for me." He nodded. He pulled out a box and slid it to her.

She looked at it. She didn't touch it. "I'm allergic to silver," she said. She knocked back the rest of her drink. He looked from her to the box.

"I'm sorry but I've got go. It's a lot to take in. Thanks for the scotch." She left him standing there. She found her friends.

She grabbed her clutch bag and bid good night to them. She went back outside and called for a cab. Her father watched as she climbed in. He sent a hound to follow her home to make sure she got there safely. He knew he would see her again.

Once home, Kyra hurried inside. Her best friend, Sam Winchester, was there. "Sam!" she said in surprise. He smiled at her. "Hey birthday girl," he said. 

She ran into his open arms. He lifted her off the ground. "I figured you'd come home early. Going to clubs isn't your forte." He placed her on her feet.

He handed her a box. She quickly opened it. A forty five colt. She looked it over. "It was my dad's. 

I figured you could use it with your hunting." She smiled. "Thanks Sammy," she said. She hugged him again. She was the only other person besides Dean to call him that.

Which wasn't often. "Where's Dean?" she asked going to put the handgun by her bed. "He'll be over tomorrow. He said he'd let us hang out tonight." She came back to look at him.

She smiled. "Pizza's in the oven. A six pack in the fridge. A bowl of peanut butter and pretzel m&ms on the coffee table. And IRONMAN is waiting to play." She was excited to spend her birthday night with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dean walked into the house. He had just closed the door when he noticed Sam and Kyra sleeping on the couch. Sam was sleeping the length of the couch. Kyra was tucked away under his arm. He pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Kyra stirred. "Well if it isn't the happy nerdy couple," he said softly. "Screw you Dean." He smirked. "Just name the place and time." 

She chucked a pillow at him. She wiggled out from Sam's hold. She walked off to the bathroom. When she returned, Sam was awake. "You know she and I are just friends. 

Stop pissing her off." Dean looked at her. "I hate you right now," she said. Dean made a duck face and crossed his eyes. She glared at him. 

"How could you hate this face? It's adorable," he said. Kyra rolled her eyes. Sam shook his head. She sat back on the couch and snuggled into Sam. He put an arm around her.

"Dean knock it off," he said. Dean stopped and looked at her. "How come she does you that way but would rather put me in a headlock?" She snickered. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because she knows you're a player. Always checking women out as they pass by. Besides, she'd have your ass on a platter if you tried any funny business." She giggled. "You took the words right out of my mouth.

And another thing, Sam and I just get along better. I can just be me." Dean pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Not gonna work on me." 

"I guess you don't want this awesome present I got you," he said revealing a long Black box. That got her attention. She sat up. "I like presents." He hid it behind him. 

Now it was her turn to pout. She even did the puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on! That's Sam's thing!?" Sam chuckled. "Might as well hand it over. 

She'll just keep doing it. She's better at it than me." Dean sucked in his cheeks. "Give me a kiss and then I'll give it to you." She sighed then kissed his cheek. 

She reached behind and snatched it from him. She ran and hopped back on the couch. "Hey!?" She giggled. "You only said kiss. You weren't specific."

Sam laughed. "She's right," he said. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. She opened the box. She looked at the content.

"Dean you know I'm allergic to silver!" She shoved it in Sam's lap. Dean frowned. "It's not silver. It only looks it. It's tungsten.

I had it custom made. It's even got the pentagram and Non Timebo Mala engraved on it. Just like The Colt Samuel Colt made." She looked at the dagger in the box. She picked it up.

She moved it from hand to hand. She got up and started to do some combat moves. Both boys watched her. She moved swiftly and smoothly. She could be lethal.

They had seen her go from sweet and sincere to pissed and passive. She had gotten into a brawl with a supe. She received a few scrapes. She demolished the supe. It took her a while to get her back to herself. 

There were only a few other times she actually got that far. But Sam was the only one to get her to back to normal. Well after she had time to cool off. She turned around to see Sam watching her. "What?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. She raised an eyebrow at him. She ran and fell in his lap. "Oof," he said. She swatted him. "I'm not that heavy." 

He shrugged and pulled her into a hug. Dean sat on her. "Dog pile!" Sam and Kyra groaned dramatically. It was Dean's way of showing them love. "Happy Birthday Kyra-bug!" "Call me that again and I will kill you in your sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean just gave her a smug look. "You know you love me," he said. She thought about it. "I guess I do." She hugged him. 

They were talking about breakfast when a knock came at her door. Dean got up. She got up and grabbed her nine mil. She peeked through the door. She opened it. 

Sam walked behind her to take the gun. "Charlie Carter?" the guy asked. "Yes." He handed her a clipboard. "Sign here please for the truck." 

She looked over his shoulder. He looked at her waiting. She blinked then looked down to sign. She forced a smile then he left." Sam bring me my emf."

Dean joined her. She turned to see Sam bring her the electronic. She took it then walked outside. She looked over the truck. Sam and Dean looked at it. 

"Is that dad's truck?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. She scanned it. Nothing bounced off. She handed the emf to Sam.

She went to put a hand on the handle. When she did, everything went black. She blinked a few times then a figure appeared. "Kyra, I'm not going to hurt you." She had backed away from. 

The figure came into focus. John Winchester. "You're John Winchester!" she blurted out. He smiled. "So you know who I am.

Good." She shook her head to clear it. He was still there. "You're not dreaming. I'm here...a vision if you want to call it." She wished she had her knife. 

"You can't kill me. I'm apart of your brain's neurological system." She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she asked. He looked at the truck then to her.

"She's yours. A little rusty and dusty but Dean will help you fix it up. My gear is still in the bed of it. Happy Birthday." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"What's the catch?" He shook his head. "No catch darlin'. She's yours. But a word of advice? Stay away from Crowley. 

He's nothing but bad news." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not the boys. You can't order me around. And it's not like I can, he is my dad after all." 

John frowned. He knew Crowley was her father. But for her sake and the boys, save needed to stay away. "Trust me Kyra." She stared at him.

"Take care of my boys and they'll take care of you." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "In your attic, there is a crossbow that has been in your family for centuries. Go get it and practice.

It'll be your greatest weapon." And with that he was gone. She blinked again and it was light again. "Kyra...Kyra! Can you hear me?" That was Sam.

She blinked a few more times to get her vision to focus. "Oy!? Stop yelling! I can hear you!" Sam loomed over her. She met his gaze. She blew on him.

He frowned. Dean spoke next. "What happened? You were out for thirty minutes." She looked over at him. "No I wasn't. It was only five." 

Sam shook his head. "No, it was thirty minutes. Do you need to go to the hospital?" She looked at her phone. It had indeed been thirty minutes.

The delivery guy had a clock on his clipboard when she had signed. "No I'm okay." She tried to stand up. She lost her balance. Sam scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. 

Dean picked up the keys she dropped and followed them inside. Sam carefully placed her on the couch. "I just need to eat," she said softly. Sam nodded. Dean hung the keys up on the key rack then sat beside her.

Sam went to the kitchen to make breakfast. That was a rule in her house. She was not going to be the only one cooking for everyone. Both of them knew how because of her. But Dean often burnt the food. 

Dean placed an arm around her. She leaned into him. This was only time he was a softie. Every now and then he was a softie around Sam. She sighed heavily. 

"What did you see?" he asked her. She kept silent. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about John. Or if John wanted her to tell them. Dean let it go...for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean brushed back Kyra's hair from her face. "Your skin is cold to the touch. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. She let out a soft "mmhm". He kissed the side of her forehead. 

Sam finished cooking. He brought a plate to Dean and Kyra. He saw her curled up into Dean. She looked frail. Dean looked up at him.

"She's cold," he informed him. Sam put the plates on the coffee table. He put a hand on Kyra. She looked over at him. "Sammy." 

He placed a hand on her cheek. She took a deep breath then relaxed. He caressed her cheek and her color returned. Her temperature rose. Her eyes opened to look at him.

She sat up and took the plate from Sam. Still a bit shaky, she managed to eat. Dean watched her a bit before taking the other plate. Sam left briefly before returning. He sat on the other side of her. 

All three of them ate in silence. Once she finished, she let out a huge belch. Both Dean and Sam dropped their forks. She quickly covered her mouth. "Excuse me," she mumbled. 

She got up and carried her plate to the sink. She rinsed it off then stuck it in the dishwasher. She dried her hands. She walked down the hall towards Sam's room. She stopped under the door leading to the attic.

She looked up at it. She looked down to grab the flashlight. Standing back up, She reached for the cord. She pulled on it. The door hesitated before opening. 

It groaned as she reached up and pulled it completely down. "Creepy ass door," she muttered. She undid the ladder then climbed up. She flicked on the flashlight. She scanned the area until she found a black trunk.

She walked over to it. There was a padlock on it. It was one that required a skeleton key. She studied it a bit then left. She went to her room and rummaged through her jewelry box. 

Well it was her grandmother's. Finally she found what she was looking for. She grabbed it then went back to the attic. At the trunk, she dropped to her knees. She touched the padlock. 

She waited a moment. No allergic reaction. It was safe to say that the padlock wasn't silver. It had rusted over time. Even so, she often had a reaction to silver if it was rusted. 

She placed the key in and turned it. She pulled on it. It took a while but it finally budged. She pulled it off and tossed it. She lifted the lid. 

Inside she found the crossbow John talked about. Despite it being centuries old, it looked it mint shape. She pulled it out. There were several arrow heads with it. She was about to touch them when she realized that they were pure silver. 

She quickly yanked back her hand. She reached for her bandana. She carefully pulled them out one by one. She had thirteen total. That was the number she always had. 

She placed the bandana over them. She looked back and found letters addressed to the next hunter. She pulled those out. She'd probably need a beer or two for those. She looked back in and saw a black corset dress. 

She pulled it out. It had sleeves but they were tattered. She wasn't one to wear dresses. But there was something about this one. She'd have to take it to the cleaners to have it cleaned. 

And also to turn it into a strapless dress. She set it aside. She looked back in. There was a few paintings. She looked at them. 

She came across one that was of a young woman. Only thing was it was like looking into a mirror. She didn't hear Sam and Dean come up. Dean cautiously approached her. He saw the painting.

"Dude is that you?" he asked. She shook her head no. "She's one of my ancestors. And...she's wearing the same dress." She looked at the dress again. 

Sam looked to. "How did you know this was up here?" he asked. She placed the painting down. "John said the crossbow was in here. I got the flashlight and came up. 

Found the trunk. Had to go get my skeleton key to open it. I think this is all meant for me. Sam you and I need to research." She looked back to Sam.


End file.
